Try Me -- X-Men
by VilliansHero
Summary: My name is Lix Howlett. I was born to die.
1. Battlefield

I knew it. I shouldn't have come there. When everything turned red before my eyes, I knew it was to late. Always, after that happened, I had hurt some-one, maybe it was more then a scratch now.  
Before everything turned red, I saw the bodies, of the people I knew, the blood of the villains and the lost hope scattered across the open field. No words could describe how I felled or what it looked like. It was worse then smelling Logan, when he hadn't showered in days. Sorry, not the time for jokes.  
Why was I on that field? Fighting as a 19 year old girl? I wish I knew the whole story, because I wasn't sure about some parts of the story. No, I didn't forgot them, I wish I did, but they just wouldn't tell me. With time, came answers, so I was going to hack into some-ones mind and know the truth.  
I am very stupid. I started telling you stuff, you wouldn't understand, if you didn't heard the rest of the story. Just keep in mind what you wanted to think, don't let my story change the way you think. Keep thinking my story is fiction, or something, because in the end not knowing can save your live.

Ok, let me start from the beginning. It all started in a bar, while playing poker.


	2. Bloodred Snow

'Damnit!' They shouted every time. They toughed I was cheating, but I didn't cheat, I wasn't a cheater. I was someone who often came in weird pubs, but I wasn't a scammer.  
I took a nip out of my pint of beer. 'Give me the money, baby.' The chips of poker were thrown angry to my end of the table, while I smiled like I was the best. Because I was.  
At the end of the game you could exchange the chips for real money. That was how I made my money, because I was good at poker and I thought I was to good for normal work. I wanted to be better then everyone else. That was what I wanted, nothing more, nothing less. But life never gives you what you, because I got more.  
'Lix, I see you won again?' Joe asked. He was behind the bar, like always. He was the owner of the pub. I liked him.  
'Yeah,' I said smiling. Sometimes it went too easy. And with sometimes I meant always. 'Like always.'  
I put of my sunglasses, so my purple eyes were visible. They weren't actually purple, that didn't exist, but they were violet. It's not that I was the only one with that color, but it was extremely rare. It was something in my eyes, or something. It wasn't any harm to me, or my eyes, so I didn't actually care.  
'All of it?' Joe was already busy getting the money. He actually made money with it. He let people pay more for the chips, then they were worth at the exchange. But if you'd won, like me, you also had the money of the other players, so you still went home with a lot of cash.  
I nodded and put of my hat. My long red-brownish hair fell down. I always played like I was a man at poker. Else they'd respect me even less then they always did. 'Thanks,' I smiled at Joe, while he gave me the money.  
I put my oldish motor-jacket on and went outside, into the cold. The jacket was made of brown leather and at the inside it had wool. It was my favorite, and my only, jacket.  
It snowed and the road was white. The snow that was falling down sticked on my hair and clothes. A white world was beautiful, but I found it pretty annoying. I walked faster through the snow and my footsteps were very easy to see. As somebody wanted it, he could easily track me. But why on earth would anyone follow me?  
I was someone without anything special, except winning all pokergames. Now it was known that mutants walked the earth, I secretly hoped I had a special gift. But I didn't.  
I walked out the small village and followed the road into the mountains. The road was slippery, but I wasn't afraid anything'd happen. I walked there every night. If I looked closely, I could just see my small house. It wasn't really my house, because I didn't have one. But it was the place where I stayed for a while. It was empty, so I took it as my place to live.  
I followed the path into the woods, when I heard some noise. I heard the trees bend, the sound of a fight. It didn't hear as a normal fight, but a fight on life or dead. I tried to ignore it, because if I once came into trouble, I came deep into trouble.  
It seemed like the sounds drilled deeper into my scull, so I couldn't ignore it anymore. I saw the lightning hit a tree somewhere in the woods. My feeling said me, I needed to go there. It wasn't far, maybe two-hundred meter. I walked further into the woods, I needed to know what was happening over there.  
I heard talking, sometimes the words were sarcastic, sometimes they were annoyed, but all of the time they were pronounced with effort, like he wasn't in the mood, but just wanted to say it. I had that feeling sometimes, when I had a fight in a bar.  
I stopped to watch from a distance, trough the leafs, so I could see the spot of the fight, but they couldn't see me. I was a bit thankful for that, I didn't want them to see me.  
'Common Storm, can't you do better? This isn't your best day.'  
'Shut up Logan, you can't do it any better.'  
'True, but I don't need to do it.' The man walked a few steps towards the woman, so that I could see him. He lightened a cigar. 'I think this is enough for today.'  
I saw big, deep scratches in the tree and some were struck by lightning, though it was a normal, clear evening. I had my thoughts, but I shouldn't be so sure in the beginning, I could be wrong. When they walked alongside the trees where I hided, I made myself smaller, to be sure they wouldn't see me.  
When they were gone, I walked onto the field. It looked kinda sad with a the dead trees.  
'Wait,' I heard, 'I smell something. Something familiar, something dangerous. No, not something, but someone.' It was the man who was here, just a few seconds ago!  
He was coming back! I didn't see a place where I could hide quickly. Behind the trees he would see me fast and I couldn't go back to my original spot, because that would make so much noise, he'd hear me. I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't move.  
He ran upon the field and saw me. I wanted to talk, scream, cry, explain, run, but I couldn't move a muscle. His nostrils widened and I just knew he smelled me. 'Who are you and what are you doing here, bub,' he snarled. Out of his knuckles came a kind of metal knives and he came towards me.  
I could move again, but all I could do was scream. I felt pain a several places on my body and then everything turned black.


End file.
